


God of Sex

by SpeedDemon99



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Bukkake, Casual Sex, Classroom Sex, Corruption, Creampie, Cuckolding, Demons, Double Penetration, Drinking, Drugged Sex, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Food, Foot Fetish, Foursome, Gangbang, Genderbending, Genjutsu, Goddesses, Incest, Knotting, Lolicon, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Necrophilia, Only Slight Yaoi With Naruto, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Other, Panty Kink, Peeping, Pregnancy, Public Sex, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scents & Smells, Sexual Slavery, Shapeshifting, Shotacon, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/F/Other, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - F/M/Other, Threesome - M/M/Other, Torture, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Urination, Violence, Voyeurism, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeedDemon99/pseuds/SpeedDemon99
Summary: The last thing I remember was furiously jerking off to fan art of Tsunade, Now I awaken in a wooden house in a village. Worst of all, the people keep telling me that the village is in Fire Country. As if I'll fall for that shit... but, what if it's true?
Relationships: Fuu/Original Character(s), Haku (Naruto)/Original Character(s), Haruno Sakura/Original Character(s), Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hanabi/Original Character(s), Hyuuga Hinata/Original Character(s), Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Hana/Original Character(s), Inuzuka Tsume/Original Character(s), Karin/Original Character(s), Karui/Original Character(s), Katsuyu/Original Character(s), Kin Tsuchi/Original Character(s), Konan (Naruto)/Original Character(s), Kurotsuchi (Naruto)/Original Character(s), Kyuubi | Nine-Tails | Kurama/Original Character(s), Mabui (Naruto)/Original Character(s), Mitarashi Anko/Original Character(s), Nibi | Two-Tails | Matatabi/Original Character(s), Nohara Rin/Original Character(s), Ootsutsuki Kaguya/Original Character(s), Samui (Naruto)/Original Character(s), Shijimi's Cat Tora (Naruto)/Original Character(s), Tayuya (Naruto)/Original Character(s), Temari (Naruto)/Original Character(s), Tenten (Naruto)/Original Character(s), Terumi Mei/Original Character(s), Tsunade (Naruto)/Original Character(s), Uchiha Mikoto/Original Character(s), Uzuki Yuugao/Original Character(s), Uzumaki Kushina/Original Character(s), Uzumaki Kushina/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Mito/Original Character(s), Uzumaki Naruko/Original Character(s), Uzumaki Naruto/Original Character(s), Uzumaki Naruto/Yamanaka Ino, Yamanaka Ino/Original Character(s), Yugito/Original Character(s), Yuuhi Kurenai/Original Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of things I'm trying in this fic that I've never done before so bear with me. Also, lot's of kinks that might not be something most people like. Bestiality being the most prime example. Read the tags, if you see something you don't like then don't read. Enjoy the story :)

"Ugghh..."

Opening my eyes, the first thing I see is a wooden ceiling. That's confusing, my house doesn't have a wooden ceiling. I rub my eyes and sit up on the bed that is pretty uncomfortable. Another thing that is different from what I am accustomed to. I look down and see that I'm dressed in what is essentially rags. Lots of thoughts run through my mind but the most prominent one is.. I've been kidnapped. Panicking, I quickly look around the room that I am in. I don't see any technology, no light switch or anything. It's highly likely that I've been taken to a remote location. Perhaps I've been kidnapped for an illegal mine? I hate labor, I've only ever spent my life at home leeching off of my family. I'm a horrible person, I know.

I notice a door and nervously approach it. There's no way they left the door open right? even if they did, who's to say there aren't any guards or that there is any society nearby. Taking a deep breath to prepare myself, I turn the crudely made knob. Feeling it turn. Excitement appears in my heart. I swing the door open and rush out, ready to fight my way out if I have to. Once I exit, Light hits my eyes and I find myself in a village.

'I'm not the only one who's been kidnapped' I think to myself. Seeing me rush out of my house, everyone in the area stops and looks at me weirdly. Seeing so many people makes me realize. If there are so many people here and they haven't left then that means there is no escape. Hope leaves my heart and it is slowly filled with despair. From the people, an old lady walks towards me.

"It's nice to see you've finally woken up. We were getting worried that you wouldn't." She says to me with a kind smile.

"What are you talking about? More importantly where are we?" I asked trying to get as much information as I could as soon as possible.

"We found you in the woods a few days ago, you were naked and unconscious. We brought you here to rest in this house. There used to be a couple here but they moved away recently. As for where you are, you're in a village in Fire Country, a few miles from Konoha." She said. Hearing her words I had to try to stop myself from laughing despite the situation. Fire Country? Konoha? Yeah right, this has to be a joke.

"That's a funny joke madam but I need you to tell me where we really are." I say seriously.

"I am telling the truth young man, I don't know why you wouldn't believe that. Anyways, you should rest up." Finishing her words, she walks away leaving me stunned.

There's no way... right? I walk back into the house and sit down on the bed. Placing my head in my hands I try to make sense of everything. The old woman had to be lying, but I saw the way she and everyone looked at me when I said she was joking. They looked at me like I was crazy. Me! For thinking she was joking about Konoha! Either everyone here is crazy and really believe that they are in a fictional world or... we're really in that fictional world. But how? How could I be in the world of Naruto? There's just no way.

As I try to make sense of my situation, I'm suddenly hit with a huge headache. Slowly my vision starts to blur and I can slowly feel myself falling unconscious. My last thought before passing out was hope for this being a nightmare.

* * *

Opening my eyes for the second time today I find myself in another unfamiliar place. Before I can get up and try to find out where exactly I am. I feel something grab my cock. Shocked, I sit up quickly and see a woman kneeling between my legs with my hard cock in her hand. She has long white hair and golden eyes. She's wearing a white kimono with gold trimming. She has red lipstick and pale skin. She's quite possibly the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Seeing me stare at her she gently smiles while stroking my cock.

Feeling her soft hands I let out a groan before feeling something soft on my back. Looking back I see the face of another beautiful woman. She too has pale skin but instead of white hair, she has black. Her kimono is black with red trimming however she only has one arm through a sleeve, leaving her large breast exposed. Her eyes are red and like the other woman her lipstick is also red. She too smiles before placing her lips to mine. I feel her tongue enter my mouth and we proceed to kiss each other passionately. Although I am very confused, I am now also very aroused. I don't know who these women are but the first one makes me feel safe and the second one has a dangerous vibe to her. I spend some time like this, kissing one woman while getting stroked by the other. Once I feel myself getting close, I stop kissing and look at the first woman hoping to see my cum on her face.

As if hearing my thoughts, she smiles at me before lowering her head to the tip of my cock. Her eyes are locked with mine as she makes me cum. Shot after shot lands on her face and she does not move until I am spent. Once I finish, she sits back up while licking her lips, tasting some of my cum in the process. She smiles as a third woman appears in a cloud of gray smoke beside her. This woman like the other two has pale skin and is also wearing a kimono. However, Her kimono is gray with purple trimming. Also, she is wearing black lipstick instead of red and her eyes are purple while her hair is gray. She leans over the first woman's shoulder and proceeds to lick my cum off her face and judging from the look on her face and the sounds she's making, she likes it quite a bit.

Now that I've finished, My mind clears and I remember what is important. Gathering myself I decide to ask the most important question on my mind. However, before I could do so the woman behind me answered it.

"You're in Kami's realm." She said making me greatly scared. Kami's realm? Isn't that the afterlife? I start panicking before the woman speaks again.

"You're not dead. We've brought you here to discuss with you the reason that we brought you to this world." She said. Now I remember that I was in the world of Naruto. It seems a woman can really make you forget a lot of things with just a little pleasure. At my thought the three women giggle and It finally clicks in my mind.

'They can hear my thoughts...' I think to myself

"Indeed we can." Says the woman who was licking my cum, or rather 'tried to say' as she still had a mouthful of my cum. Hearing her fail to say her sentence properly the other women start giggling.

"Shinigami-chan, you should swallow before you speak." The women in black said.

Hearing her, my heart stops. The woman with my cum in her mouth is the Shinigami? Then... that means. I look at the other two and come to a realization. Kami and Yami...

"Indeed, I'm surprised you know of us though. Considering you are not from this world." Kami says.

However, I do not hear what she says as the only thing going through my mind right now is,

'Oh my god I came on Kami's face! I made out with Yami! The Shinigami swallowed my cum!'

Hearing my thoughts. the three women burst out in fits of laughter. Kami slides her hand between my legs and soon I feel something enter my ass. I let out a yelp in surprise before groaning in pleasure as my cock slowly starts to harden.

"It's alright, we wanted to pleasure you. However we did not expect your cum to be so delicious or for you to have divinity." Shinigami says.

Divinity? No I'm human not a god. But judging from the looks on the three of their faces, they're not joking so apparently I somehow became a god after entering the world of Naruto.

"The world of Naruto?" Yami asks.

"Yeah, in my world this world is a fictional work following the life of a boy named Uzumaki Naruto. He's basically the center of this world. Everything pretty much revolves around him, or at least it does in the work of fiction. Here it might be different, especially since I as an outside factor have appeared." I say surprising the three goddesses. Now that I think about it, If I'm a god does that mean I can do godly things. I close my eyes and focus within myself until I find a feeling I've never felt before.

I focus on that feeling until an unknown energy wells up inside me and suddenly two clones of myself appear beside me. I can control these clones while controlling my real body, much like Pain's puppets. I smile and so do my clones. I control Clone One and walk up behind Yami before pulling her off the real me and carrying her. Yami wraps her legs around the me with a smile before letting out a loud moan as she is impaled by my cock.

Through Clone Two's eyes, I see blood running down Clone One's shaft.

"You're a virgin?" I ask Yami through Clone One.

"We all are. No male gods have ever existed in this world. You're the first man we can sleep with." She replies.

No male gods? Does that mean all the goddesses are mine for the taking? Hearing my thoughts, the three goddesses smile and nod. Happiness fills my heart as I realize that I, the until just now virgin, now have a harem of goddesses. I control Clone Two and push Shinigami onto her back. Leaning down to kiss her, I gently slide into her warm pussy before pushing past the barrier obstructing me. Two down one to go. As the real me, I sit up and put Kami on her hands an knees. The thought of fucking Kami the ruler of gods like a dirty bitch makes me harder than I thought possible.

"It's fine, I'm your dirty bitch." She says sultrily while looking back at me. Unable to hold back any longer, I slam my cock as hard as I can into Kami's pussy.

"Then I'll treat you like one." I say before grabbing her hair in one hand and slamming in and out of her as hard and fast as I can. Three goddesses... and I'm fucking them all at the same time. I can feel all three of them at the same time, It's amazing I still haven't cum yet. I fuck Shinigami gently, Yami roughly, and Kami... I fuck the shit out of her without a care for her well-being and she's loving it. After I spend a while enjoying them, I feel myself about to cum. I pull out of all three of them before having them kneel next to each other.

With Kami in the middle, Yami on the left, and Shinigami in the right, I have my clones stand to either side of me as i jerk all three of my cocks to orgasm. I thought the orgasm I had before was big. This one is bigger times three. All three of them are glazed with my cum and while I am recovering from my orgasm, I think about the life I'm gonna be living from now on, goddesses, demons, spirits, humans, hell even animals... I'll fuck them all. After all, I've decided...

I'm the God of Sex.


	2. Raising The Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of things I'm trying in this fic that I've never done before so bear with me. Also, lot's of kinks that might not be something most people like. Bestiality being the most prime example. Read the tags, if you see something you don't like then don't read. Enjoy the story :)

Currently, I'm doing something that anyone else would instantly be killed for... I'm sitting in Kami's throne. Even better still, I'm sitting in Kami's throne while getting blown by Kami herself. The sense of superiority rushing through me is immense and even though Kami can tell what I'm feeling, she still just obediently continues to suck my cock.

"Kami." I call out to her. She pulls my cock out of her mouth before continuing to pleasure me with her hand. Looking up at me she stares at me with those beautiful golden eyes, waiting for me to continue speaking.

"Who do you belong to?" I ask her.

"You master." She replies with a smile.

"Why?" I ask her, I understand that I'm the only male god but that alone should not be enough for her to submit to me.

"It is because you are stronger." She says, greatly confusing me. Seeing my confusion she decides to continue explaining.

"The strength of a god is not determined by how long they live or how many people believe in them. While those two factors can decide the difference between two gods, if their starting places are different then it wont matter. The factor that contributes the most to a god's strength is how well can they manipulate divine chakra. Divine chakra can do just about anything but it is very difficult to control. They more a god can control it, the more they can do and the more they can do, the more stronger they will be."

Hearing her explanation, I find myself curious. Curious as to exactly how well my control is that three goddesses would submit themselves to me. As Kami returns to sucking my cock, I close my eyes and try to manipulate the Divine chakra within me. I find a feeling that I never had back on earth and latch on to it. I slowly try to manipulate it and I find myself having a rather easy time doing so. In fact, I don't feel any resistance at all. Opening my eyes, I look at Kami and focus my power. The effect I intended happened instantly.

"Ohhhh Fuuuck!" Kami yells out as she writhes around in pleasure. It seems I can give her an orgasm without touching her. I chuckle at the thoughts of how useful this will become later on. I focus my power again in two different directions. I'm sure this will surprise Shinigami and Yami while they do the task I gave them.

It doesn't take long for Kami to recover but before she can return to my cock, I stop her. I have her sit there between my legs as I grab my cock and point it at her face. I focus my power and I immediately start cumming. After my orgasm ends I do it again. I continue until Kami is drenched in my cum.

"That felt amazing." I say as I sit in my chair heavily exhausted from the constant pleasure. I watch as Kami starts cleaning herself by wiping the cum off with her fingers and eating it. After she finishes, I tell her to sit on my lap. Once she does so, I bring my lips to hers and we begin a heated make out session. As we kissed, I focused my power into her. It's not long before she figures out what I'm doing and begins circulating her chakra to flow with mine. We continued for a long time until eventually our power began to leave out bodies and form before us.

Soon, our divine chakra condensed and in front of us was a cute little 10 year old girl. She had red hair like the color I have chosen for myself. Her hair is short and stops at her shoulders. Her golden eyes however, I'm not sure who she got them from as both Kami and I have them. Let's just say she got them from Kami. She had pale skin and since she was just created, she was completely naked. Her tiny little breasts and her cute little butt were out there for me to see. I know back on earth this would be wrong but I'm not on earth anymore and I'm the God of Sex. Seeing my daughters cute little body, my cock starts to rise in anticipation.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She happily shouted as soon as she opened her eyes. She runs towards us and jumps into my lap. On my left leg I have Kami and on my right leg I have my naked daughter. I look over at Kami who has eyes filled with happiness. I guess she never thought that she would be able to have children due to the lack of male gods. I look over at my daughter who is bursting with joy. I chuckle at how adorable she is before slowly sliding my hand up her body. Bringing it to her nipple, I give it a little pinch and listen as my daughter lets out a cute little moan.

"Daddy... You meanie." She pouts making me laugh.

"What should we name her?" I ask Kami. She doesn't hesitate and immediately responds.

"Shiro, We should name her Shiro." Her instant reply doesn't surprise me as I know how long she's wanted this. I'm happy withe her choice in name though. Looking over at Shiro I speak to her.

"How much do you know about sex?" I ask her.

"Sex?" She replies confused.

I see, so she has basic knowledge but not anything she needs beyond what is necessary to live and communicate.

"It's a really fun thing that a man and a woman do together." I say.

"Really?" she asks excitedly. "Can me and daddy have sex then?"

"Of course honey, but we have to prepare you first. Your mother and I will teach you everything you need to know." I say to her with a smile.

"Kami-chan, can you go ahead and explain. Feel free to use me in your explanations." I say to her with a wink.

Hearing my call her Kami-chan, she blushes before nodding. She drops down between my legs before grabbing my cock.

"Shiro-chan, this is a cock, It can also be called a Dick or a Penis. It's something that normally only men have and it's something that is used in sex. When a man feels good, his cock will get hard like daddy's is right now. It will also get hard when they see something that arouses them. In other words, when they see something they want to have sex with. In this case, Daddy got hard after seeing you." She explains.

"Daddy wants to have sex with me!?" Shiro exclaims happily.

"Of course honey, I'd love to fuck my cute little daughter." I say as I give her a peck on the lips. Shiro blushes and smiles. She looks back to Kami and continues listening. Kami explains everything about sex and the male and female anatomy to Shiro (A.N. Too lazy to write it out)

"Alright Shiro-chan, now that we've explained everything, lets start demonstration and practice." Kami says.

"Yay, I wanna start with sucking daddy's cock." Shiro says excitedly.

Kami smiles and nods before bringing her lips to the tip of my cock. Shiro watches attentively as Kami starts sucking my cock slowly. I enjoy Kami's blowjob, they always get better and better. I wrap my arm around Shiro and star caressing her cute little body. Her face flushed but her attention never leaves the sight of her mother sucking my cock. I move to her ear before whispering.

"You like seeing mommy suck daddy's cock? You want it to be you down there don't you? You wanna suck daddy's big fat cock until it's nice and wet. Then you want to hop on daddy's lap and impale yourself on it. You want to feel daddy's cock filling up your tight little pussy and riding it like there's no tomorrow." At the end of it, Shiro is breathing heavily. I grab her chin and turn her face towards me. Looking into her eyes filled with arousal, I bring my lips to hers and slide my tongue into her mouth. While kissing her, I slide a hand down between her legs and begin caressing her wet little pussy.

After a while, I feel myself getting close so I stop kissing Shiro and direct her attention to my cock. Shiro watched closely as Kami strokes my cock rapidly, trying to get as much out of me as possible. I reach my limit and start shooting shot after shot onto Kami's face. Once her face is covered, I grab my cock and point it at Shiro who is still sitting on my leg. Some lands on her face and some lands on her little body. Either way seeing my daughter covered in my cum is enough to keep my cock from softening.

"Go ahead and give it a taste Shiro-chan, tell daddy if you like his cum." Kami says.

Shiro nods before wiping some cum off of her chest with her little fingers and bringing it to her mouth. Sucking them off she lets out a cute little moan. As if possessed, she cleans up the rest of herself before proceeding to lick all of my cum off of her mother's face. In the end, mother and daughter begin kissing as I sit there slowly jerking off to the sight.

It's at this moment that Shinigami and Yami return. However, they did not return alone. With Shinigami is a beautiful young girl who looks about 16 years old. she has black hair and grey eyes, her skin is as pale as Shinigami's, and she's completely naked. The girl with Yami also has black hair. However, her eyes are red and her skin is tanned. She too like the first girl is naked. They are what I asked them to bring me as personal servants. A reaper and a demon.

Shinigami and Yami are surprised at the sight in Kami's throne room but after scanning Shiro they quickly understood and wore jealous expressions. Without wasting a moment they ran up to me and began injecting their energy into me and I did not reject them. After a long wait two more daughter's are born. Like their sister they have red hair, however one has red eyes and the other has purple. All in all if it weren't for the different eye colors, Shiro and her two sisters would look like identical triplets.

Aka and Kuro, I decided to name them. Aka being Shinigami's daughter and Kuro being Yami's daughter. I decide to be fair to them so I have Yami and Shinigami pleasure me until I blow all over them and their daughters. Leaving them to enjoy cleaning each other up, I turn to the now three new faces. While I was creating children with Shinigami and Yami, Kami went and got me one of her people as a servant as well. A pretty little girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The most important thing however, was the pair of feathery wings on her back.

Excited, I prepare to enjoy the trio. I have the reaper kneel before me and start sucking my cock, the demon kneels behind me and inserts her tongue into my ass, and the cute little angel kisses me. I can feel my daughter's eyes as they watch me play with my new servants. I want to give them a good show so I grab the reaper's head and start slamming into her throat. After a while, I pull out of the reapers throat and leave her to recover as I place the angel on her hands and knees.

"Like master like servant." I say before slamming into her. I give her a moment to adjust before thrusting in and out of her. Soon, I unleash my load into her tight little pussy. After I pull out, I grab the demon's head and shove it into the angel's pussy who is laying face down on the ground exhausted. The demon quickly gets to work on eating my cum from the angel and I position my self behind her. I slam in to her and am not surprised to find that unlike her master, she is not a virgin. That just means I don't have to hold back. I grin before pulling out till just my tip is left and slamming back down as hard as I can. The demon lets out a loud moan that is muffled by the angel's pussy.

I relentlessly fuck her until she too gets filled to the brim with my cum. Having seen what I did before, the reaper needs no direction before diving in for her treat. I chuckle before deciding to switch it up with this one. I place the tip of my cock to her asshole and pause for a moment before sliding in. Fuck! This one's tight! I slowly slide in until my cock is completely insider her, I can tell she has never done anal and is in pain but instead of screams, I hear moans. It seems this one is a masochist. Realizing this, I decide to satisfy her desire for pain and hold nothing back. I thoroughly put all my effort into destroying her asshole. I look over and see my three daughter's and their mother's masturbating while watching me.

I smile and decide to give them a treat as well. I slam into the reaper's tight little ass one last time before cumming hard. I let out the biggest load yet and my cum spills out before I even pull out. Once I do, it just starts flowing out. I look over to my daughter's before speaking.

"This load is for my little princesses." I say making the three of them cheer before running over to the reaper's ass.

I watch as my daughter's take turns slurping my cum out of the hole I just fucked. Now that I've enjoyed them, I guess I should learn their names. Seeing as they are in no condition to talk, I decide to ask Kami, Yami, and Shinigami and I quickly find them out. The angel is Mari, The Demon is Kuroka, and the Reaper is Sana. Now that I know their names, I decide it's time to start the beginning of my plan to take over the Elemental Nations. I could just forcefully do it but there's no fun in that, So instead I'll do it through sex. I'll still use my powers though, I'm too horny all the time to waste time trying to convince a girl to fuck when I could just use my powers to get what I want. Though I might occasionally not use my powers. It might be fun to see the expressions a woman makes when I rape her.

* * *

I think about that thought as I walk through Kami's realm. After a while, I arrive at the place where I want to be. The place for the dead from the Elemental Nations. The three goddesses have given me free reign over their domains so I can revive as many people as I like. There's only some I want though, and they're all women. Entering the area I walk around and look at all the people walking around the city of the dead.

It's not long before I find one of the people I want. A woman with long black hair and black eyes. She has a bluish-purple shirt and a red skirt. over it she wore a brown apron. Unlike the other people, while she still had a happy expression, I could see sadness in her eyes. Next to her sat a man with medium length dark brown hair, black eyes, and a green kimono. These two are Uchiha Mikoto and Uchiha Fugaku. Itachi and Sasuke's parents. They are sitting among other Uchihas. When I approach they all are put on guard immediately.

"Uchiha Mikoto." I say making her look towards me as Fugaku gets an angry expression.

"Whatever business you have, you talk to me not my wife." He says angrily.

"My business is with you wife." I reply making stand up in anger.

Before he can do anything I use my divinity to suppress him and force him to sit down. He now wore a surprised expression on his face.

"How!? Chakra can't be used here!" He yells.

"Mortals are the only ones who cannot use chakra in the afterlife. I as a god have no such restriction." I say making him realize just who he was trying to attack. As the color leaves Fugaku's face, Mikoto speaks up.

"Please forgive my husband my lord. May I ask, what is it you want from me?" She asks's.

"A few things..." I say as I look down her body for a moment making her blush "But the most important is simply a question."

"A question?" She asks confused.

"Would you like a second chance at life?" I ask, surprising her greatly.

"W-what do you mean my lord? A second chance as in reincarnation? If that's the case I'm fine he-" Before she could finish I correct her.

"Revival."

Hearing my words, Mikoto sits there is stunned silence. The other Uchiha's in the vicinity are also quiet. They wonder if the offer extends to all of them or just Mikoto. Some however, remember the treatment I gave Fugaku and realize they have no chance.

Like them, Mikoto is not an idiot so instead of immediately accepting she instead asks a question.

"What's the price?" Hearing her question, I smile.

"It's good to see you are not an idiot, That's precisely one of the reasons why. I need a few capable servants to assist me when I descend. But to answer your question, the price is ..." I pause for a moment and bring my face closer to hers. She blushes at the close proximity but does not move. I smile and finish my words. "You have to become my woman."

Fugaku's face goes red with anger but before he could do something stupid he is cut off by his wife's words.

"I accept." She says. Fugaku looks stunned.

"Mikoto! Why!? You are my wife, you cant do this!" He tries to reprimand her but Mikoto just gives him a soft smile.

"Fugaku, While I still love you, It is nowhere near as much as I once did. The way you treated me made me realize that you were not the perfect husband I used to think you would be. I was a foolish girl back then, but even so I still couldn't get rid of all my feelings for you. Now I'm offered a chance to see our sons again. I will happily choose them over you, even if I have to give myself to another man to do so." Her words stun Fugaku as he just sits there in silence with a shocked expression. I grab Mikoto's chin and press my forehead to hers.

"Don't worry." i say "Soon I'll make you forget all about him." I say as I press my lips to hers and pour some of my chakra into her. After a moment, we separate and Mikoto looks at me weirdly.

"Why do you say that? Are you going to erase my memories?" She asks warily.

"No" I chuckle. "I'm the God of Sex." I say making her face go red. Now understanding the implications of my words, she smiles.

"Then I look forward to you making me forget" She says as she steps towards me and wraps her arm around mine and we walk off in search of the next person, leaving a furious Fugaku behind.

* * *

After a while of walking, Mikoto and I come upon a forest. Entering we find a small village with lots of people within. This is the area for the Senju's and Uzumaki's. Soon, we find not one but two of the people I'm here for. They are sitting among others at a table in a clearing.

"It seems they're on a picnic." I say to Mikoto. She however, continues looking forward.

"You're here for Kushina?" She asks, trying to mask the hope in her voice. I smile before responding.

"Yes I am. Why do you ask? Does the thought of potentially getting to enjoy that wonderful body of hers excite you?" I whisper in her ear.

Mikoto blushes before shyly nodding. I grin and take her hand into mine and walk towards the people eating. Quickly they notice us and the one with gray hair stands up on guard.

"What is an Uchiha doing here?" He asks warily.

"I'm just accompanying my master." Mikoto responds, surprising Tobirama. He then turns to me and give me a once over.

"You.. seem to be Uzumaki?" He asks. I nod my head, as that is the blood I have given myself.

"Technically, yes."

"What do you mean technically?" A woman from the table asks. She wore a white kimono and had her hair done up into two buns.

"Ahh, Uzumaki Mito. One of the two people I came here for." I say making everyone at the table tense.

"Who might the other be, and what do you want with them?" Another asks. A woman in a white shirt, black shorts, and Green apron asks.

"You Uzumaki Kushina" I say surprising her. "And the reason has to do with my blood and yours."

"My blood? What do you mean"

"I was not born Uzumaki, I changed my blood to Uzumaki blood in preparation of what I plan to do." I explain.

"That's impossible." Stated Tobirama

"Not if you're a god." I countered. Tobirama stood there stunned for a moment before grunting and sitting down.

"Why would you become an Uzumaki? Also, what does that have to do with us?" Mito asks.

"The blood I changed to specifically makes me Kushina-chan's brother." I say making Kushina blush. "The reason why is because of Konoha. They believe the current Jinchuriki to be the Kyuubi himself. They chase and beat him, insult him and alienate him from the other children." I finish.

"NO!!" Kushina yells. "That cant be true!" I look at her sadly before transferring her some memories of Naruto's childhood. Seeing them, Kushina breaks down in tears. Hashirama, who has not spoken comforted her. All around the table, there was not a single person that was not angry. Mito looked at me and spoke.

"Why do you care?" She asks.

"I, as well as my three wives all have a great interest in him." I respond. "As such, I am planning on going down to the mortal world to assist him. Currently I am looking for qualified assistants among the deceased to help me look after him and teach him."

They now understand clearly and seem to be happy with it. Perhaps knowing that the gods are looking after their family makes them happy. I know some of the men will come along but I have a plane to stop that and judging by the look on Hashirama's face, I'll have to use it now.

"If you don't mind, May I come as well, I can't sit around and do nothing when a family member requires help." Hashirama said making Tobirama sigh.

"If you are going then I am as well." He says. I give an awkward smile before speaking.

"Yeah... About that, Because of my domain, I can only take a soul back to the mortal world under the condition that they are my lover or wife." I say shocking them all.

"Excuse me?" Kushina says angrily.

"I'm the God of Sex." I say making Kushina and Mito blush. "Even if I want to take you all, I can't. It's why I've been very careful in my selection."

"I understand. In that case Kushina and Mito-chan are enough." Hashirama said socking Mito.

"Hashirama-kun! I could never be with a man other than you!" She yells, but Hashirama only shakes his head.

"It's fine Mito-chan, I know how much family means to you. Besides, you and Kushina have a second chance at life. You would be foolish not to take it." He says to Mito with a smile. My respect for Hashirama has just risen by a lot. To be willing to let another man fuck his wife for the sake of a family member. It almost makes me feel bad for doing this to him... almost. Hearing his words Mito and Kushina think about it for a while. It isn't long before they both make their decision. Looking at each other they confirm each other's choice with a nod before turn to me.

"We accept." They say in unison. I nod my head and stand up with Mikoto. Mito and Kushina stand up as well. I walk over to Kushina and like with Mikoto I kiss her lips and pour my chakra into her. After a moment I walk over to Mito. I cast a glance at Hashirama before kissing her as well. Once both women have been marked as mine, I walk away. Mito looks at her former husband one last time before following me along with Mikoto and Kushina.

* * *

In Kami's throne room, I'm standing with all of my women as we prepare to descend. Kami Shinigami has revived Mikoto, Kushina, and Mito and now Kami is gathering her power to send us all down. Soon a flash of light blinds us and once it disappears, we're standing in a forest.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"In a forest a little outside Konoha." Kami replies she points towards the direction of Konoha.

I nod and begin walking towards it followed by everyone else. Finally, I can truly begin my conquest and shock the world.


End file.
